The lackland queen
by mariekeverhalen
Summary: Enemies of Camelot tried to let disappear king Arthur's daughter for many times. When Aurora is fourteen years old they seem to have success. All the knights will help the king to find her, but their search is unsuccesfull. Many believe the princess is dead. Years later Rupert is back and he has made some very powerful allies. - Remake of "The lost princess" and "The letter"


Geen zachte manestralen, maar zilver vuur verjoeg de laatste duisternis voor de zon op zou komen. De jonge koning Arthur, net zeventien jaar oud, zat als een stenen beeld in zijn stoel bij het raam. Papierwerk lag rommelig over zijn bureau verspreid en de kaarsen waren uren eerder al gedoofd.

Met regelmatige tussenpozen wist een ijzige kreet de oren van de koning te bereiken. Bij elke kreet kromp zijn hart een beetje meer ineen tot uiteindelijk een van de hofdames jubelend de werkkamer binnen kwam rennen. Op dat moment wist Arthur niet meer zeker of zijn hart ooit nog zou kloppen. Hij voelde enkel nog angst.

Er waren duizend en één redenen om nu bang te zijn en Arthur wist niet of de grootste angst voor de nabije toekomst was of in de jaren die hierop zouden volgen. De jonge koning zuchtte. In de vier jaar dat hij met Guinevere getrouwd was, had hij geleerd dat hij zaken omtrent zijn privéleven beter van dag tot dag kon uitzitten. Hun huwelijk was toch al reddeloos verloren.

In deze luchtige bui van verdriet volgde Arthur de hofdame naar de Koninklijke slaapkamer. Het mens bleef doorkakelen over de goede gezondheid van zijn vrouw en het koningskind, maar Arthur was daarin niet geïnteresseerd. Hij wilde alleen weten of God dit maal genadig was of dat de zoveelste tegenslag het pad van de koning blokkeerde.

'Een meisje, Sire,' ving Arthur op tussen het geratel van de hofdame. Tegenslag dus. Arthur zuchtte. Wat had hij misdaan dat God hem zo bleef straffen? Moeders voeden dochters op. Het enige kind dat Arthur ooit zou krijgen, zo had Merlijn hem voorspelt, zou opgroeien als een tweede Guinevere. Één (figuurlijke) heks vond de koning al meer dan genoeg in zijn leven. Een zoon zou in elk opzicht makkelijker zijn geweest.

Verzonken in zijn gedachten merkten Arthur niet dat Guinevere's vrouwen zachtjes de kamer verlieten. Alleen de hofdame stond er nog. Ze keek een beetje hulpeloos van Guinevere naar Arthur, terwijl ze het ingebakerde kind probeerde te sussen.

'Maar, mevrouw…het kind…het moet nog gedoopt en gevoed worden,' zei ze zenuwachtig.

'Later,' zei Guinevere. De hofdame liep met de baby in haar armen naar de deur toe.

'Laat dat hier,' beval Guinevere wijzend naar de borreling.

'Ik breng het naar een voedster, mevrouw. Met uw welnemen natuurlijk, Sire,' zei de hofdame. Ze keek hulpeloos naar Arthur.

'Later!' schreeuwde Guinevere. De hofdame schudde haar hoofd en reikte de koningin haar kind aan. Guinevere kruiste haar armen en keek weg.

'Geef het aan Arthur,' beval ze. Behoorlijk ongemakkelijk liep de hofdame om het grote bed heen om het prinsesje bij Arthur in de armen te leggen. De jonge koning had zijn dochter na een paar aanwijzingen goed vast. Toen verliet de hofdame de kamer.

'Kijk ze daar nu eens staan. Vader en dochter. Ben je blij met haar, Artie?' vroeg Guinevere. Welk antwoord Arthur ook zou geven, het zou toch fout zijn. Ander onderwerp of zwijgen.

'Gaat het?' vroeg Arthur. Het gezicht van Guinevere werd helemaal paars van woede.

'Gaat het? Natuurlijk gaat het niet!' riep ze. De koningin stapte uit bed, wankelde een moment op haar benen voor ze een laken om zich heen sloeg. 'Je hebt geen besef hoeveel pijn ik heb moeten lijden voor dat. Jij bent het niet waard, Artie, om voor te lijden. Jullie zijn het niet waard,' schreeuwde Guinevere in het gezicht van haar echtgenoot.

Arthur deinsde achteruit. Hij zat klem tussen Guinevere, de muur en de openhaard rechts van hem. In zijn armen voelde hij zijn dochter bewegen. Haar zachte gehuil kwam niet boven haar moeders geschreeuw uit.

'Ik wil jou niet,' vervolgde Guinevere. 'Je bent een zielige vertoning die zich verschuilt achter vrede, omdat hij te laf is om oorlog te voeren. Kijk naar jezelf, Artie. Wie zou jou nu als minnaar willen hebben? Ik ben gek dat ik met je getrouwd ben.'

'Dat huwelijk was anders jouw idee,' mompelde Arthur.

Met geweld duwde Guinevere haar knie tussen Arthurs benen. De koning zachte kreunend in elkaar. Bijna liet hij het kind vallen, maar instinctief versterkte hij zijn grip op haar. Een trap tegen zijn schenen en een vuist in zijn gezicht. Arthur kon zich niet verweren met de kostbare last in zijn armen. Daargelaten wist hij uit ervaring dat Guinevere direct naar de wapens greep als hij in de tegenaanval ging. Ze vocht te vuil om van te winnen. Arthur incasseerde de slagen geluidloos. Hij was het gewend. Arthur boog zich verder over zijn dochter heen, zodat zij niet geraakt zou worden.

'Waarom bescherm je haar? Ze gaat je leven tot een hel maken, dat beloof ik.'

'Dit is onze dochter door God geschonken en wij moeten het beschermen,' verweerde Arthur zich.

'Eerder door de duivel verwerkt,' hoonde Guinevere.

'Blijf van me af,' zei Arthur toen ze aan zijn haren begon te trekken.

'Oh, gaan we katten?'

'Je bent duidelijk, Guinevere. Je wilt mij niet, je wilt onze dochter niet. Prima, ik zal je nergens mee lastig vallen,' zei Arthur. 'Blijf van me af.'

Hij duwde haar handen weg. De koningin keek hem een moment verbaasd aan. Twee seconde lang. Toen schudde ze glimlachend haar hoofd.

'Oh, Artie. Ik wil jou wel. Je bent immers nog altijd een van de machtigste mannen in Europa, maar ik weiger voor jouw kinderen te zorgen. Wees eerlijk, heb jij er tijd voor? Nee, jij bent dag en nacht bezig met je koninkrijk. Stuur haar naar een klooster toe, Artie. Je moet een zoon als opvolger hebben, geen dochter.'

'Ik stuur haar niet naar een klooster,' zei Arthur dapperder dan hij zich voelde.

'Voor mijn part stuur je haar naar Avalon, als je dat beter uitkomt, maar dat kind blijft hier niet.'

'Nee!' riep Arthur.

De koningin keek hem vernietigend aan. Te laat zag Arthur dat ze haar hand had gelegd op de ijzeren pook en dat het voorwerp nu razendsnel op zijn arm afkwam. De koning schreeuwde het uit toen ze hem raakte op zijn linkerbovenarm. Arthur zag Guinevere nogmaals met de pook zwaaien. Hij rukte Excalibur van zijn gordel en weerde de slag af. De koningin viel op de grond. Haar verwarring gaf Arthur de tijd zijn zwaard te ontbloten. Hij krabbelde overeind en richtte het zwaard op zijn vrouw.

'Nu ben je echt te ver gegaan,' zei Arthur woedend. 'De prinses groeit hier op en zal mij opvolgen. Verder wil ik er geen woord meer over horen.'

Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de deur naar zijn werkkamer toe. Guinevere vervloekte haar echtgenoot stilletjes voor ze opnieuw naar de pook greep. Arthur stond al bij te deur toen ze uithaalde. Hij merkte het niet tot het laatste moment. De koning dook weg, maar Guinevere wist hem nog een slag op zijn rug toe te brengen. Arthur wankelde. Een duw was genoeg om hem neer te halen. Een klap tegen het nachtkastje en de koning van Albion lag bewusteloos op de grond.


End file.
